


Always Dance At Weddings

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River are going to a wedding, but River won't tell the Doctor whose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Dance At Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-"Angels Take Manhattan", references to scene not included  
> A/N: Aahhhh, the feelings that happened. Some poor Tumblr anon requested dancing and they got this. It was supposed to be so much shorter than this.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"I know how to dance," the Doctor insisted. They were in the observatory. River wore a blue dress that shimmered and her red high heels. The Doctor was in a tuxedo, fidgeting with his cummerbund.

"Yes," River said, pursing her lips. "I've seen your idea of dancing."

"I'm an excellent dancer," the Doctor grumbled. "Internationally renowned. Intergalactically renowned, as a matter of fact."

"Absolutely, sweetie," River said, patting his arm. "And if I want to unlock the secret of flailing about like an adolescent giraffe, I'll come to you first. Unfortunately, I doubt that will impress at this particular wedding."

"Adolescent giraffe indeed," the Doctor scoffed as River positioned his hand on her waist and took his other hand in hers. "I'll have you know there are those who've called me graceful."

"Perhaps they didn't know any better," River said sweetly. 

"I have my moments," the Doctor said, in a sulk.

"Oh, you do," River assured him. "But that's less dancing and more _dancing_. You're much more suave off your feet than on them." 

The Doctor coughed. "That's not what you're teaching me, is it? Because I'm not certain that's fit for a public dance floor..."

River laughs. "Trust me, sweetie, I could show you a thing or two about that." She slides her body against his suggestively and he presses back against her. "I think I'll save it for another time - not quite the impression you'll want to make."

"Hmph," the Doctor said. 

"Music," River told the TARDIS, and immediately big band jazz began to play. 

"Ah," the Doctor said happily. "Glenn Miller." He took River a bit more firmly around the waist and guided her through a simple swing step, awkward and first and then more smoothly.

"You _can_ dance," River said, approval in her voice.

The Doctor spun her out to the length of his arm and twirled her. "I told you," he said smugly. "You didn't much stick around for the rest of the dancing at Amy and Rory's wedding."

"It might have been awkward," River said. "I wasn't quite certain I'd continue to exist. There isn't any child of the TARDIS if there isn't any TARDIS or a Doctor to fly her. Besides, I had things to take care of."

"It would have been lovely," the Doctor said quietly as the music changed, still jazz but something dreamier. River shifted into a slow foxtrot and the Doctor let her lead him through the steps. He gazed into her eyes and she gazed back at him, lost in the moment. Their feet moved in perfect time to the music. It was a simple thing to follow River's lead; after all, he'd been doing it for some time now.

"Whose wedding are we going to, anyway?" the Doctor asked when the music had changed again into something more upbeat.

"Spoilers," River said. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," the Doctor said, ducking under River's arm as she twirled him. He swung her around his back and pulled her close again.

"You don't," she said. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" he teased. "That usually ends with someone shooting at us." 

"Not today," she promises. "Everybody lives, today."

"My life in your hands, River Song," he said lovingly.

"I'll guard it with my own," she told him, taking his hands in hers and pressing them to her heart. She leaned in for a kiss. He met her halfway, her lips soft against his own, her mouth opening to his. It was gentle, easy, and perfect. She smiled at him. 

"Come along, Doctor," she said. "We'll be late."

"Not if you fly her," he told her. 

River tossed her hair; it was half-put up, but the effect was still impressive. "Of course I'm flying her." She led the way back to the control room. She stood at the console. The Doctor came up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned against his chest. "Close your eyes," she said.

"It isn't as if I won't know," the Doctor said, but obeyed. River reached out, fiddling with the various levers and knobs until she was satisfied, then twirling a hot water tap. She turned in the Doctor's embrace and took his face in her hands, kissing him, and then led him to the door. She opened the door and the Doctor stood in the threshold with his eyes closed. He sniffed the air and tipped his face up to the sunlight. 

"Massachusetts," he said. "Earth, obviously. Mid-seventies - that's the twentieth century's seventies, mind. Nineteen seventy...." He took a deep breath. "Hmm. Five? Late summer."

"Cheater," she said comfortably. 

"Time Lord," he corrected.

She laughed. "All right, you can open your eyes."

"River, whose wedding is this?" he asked again, linking his arm through hers. 

"You'll see," she said. 

They walked into a garden. A winding path led to an open space surrounded with roses in a hundred different shades. It was a small wedding, clearly - there were two blocks of seats, no more than a hundred chairs. A podium stood in front of the chairs at the end of a long grey carpet. River led him confidently to seats in the front row of chairs, a few places away from the aisle. She smiled and nodded at several people, who nodded back. The seats filled up fairly quickly. The Doctor fidgeted. A woman came over to speak to River and River greeted her. 

"This is my husband," she said after a moment, and the Doctor dutifully shook hands. 

"It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" the woman asked. 

"Absolutely perfect," River said warmly. 

In not very long at all, the seats were mostly full and an officiant stood at the podium, sorting notecards. Music began to play and the Doctor turned with everybody else to watch several people coming down the aisle. They filed into the empty places left in the other side of the front row. The Doctor's eyes settled on the empty chairs next to him.

"River," he said quietly, " _whose wedding is this_?"

"Shhh, sweetie," she said. She was gazing intently at the garden path. The Doctor could nearly hear her heart beating faster. The Doctor stood - he couldn't help himself. Amy and Rory walked out of the trees.

Amy caught sight of him immediately; her face, already glowing, lit up. She squeezed Rory's arm. Rory grinned, but they kept to their slow, dignified pace. It seemed like a thousand years before they got to the front row. The Doctor tried to speak, couldn't utter a single word, and settled for kissing them both on the forehead before they all sat down again. River was sniffling, her face as bright and joyful as her mother's. The Doctor put his arm around Amy's shoulders, pulling her close. Amy reached over and held River's hand as well, their linked fingers resting on the Doctor's knee. 

"You're here," Amy said in a husky voice, wiping away a tear. 

"Of course we're here," River said. "I wouldn't miss my little brother's wedding for the world."

"Little brother!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Long story," Amy sighed. "Actually, not that long, but I'll tell you after. Now shut up. I'm getting ready for a good cry."

"How've you been?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"Oh, well, blasted back into a decade without Internet or modern antibiotics," Rory told him. "Good. We've been good, Doctor, we've been fine. Really."

"Really really," said Amy, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. Her hair was still vividly red - dyed, the Doctor thought; the greenish smell of henna hung about her, pleasantly spicy. Rory had gone a dignified grey. 

The bride's parents came in and sat down, nodding to Amy and Rory. They nodded back. Amy was weeping already. Rory handed her a handkerchief.

The Wedding March began and everyone stood. The bride and groom walked in together, arm in arm, gazing into each other's faces. River had let go of Amy's hand when they stood; now she reached for the Doctor's. He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed gently. The bride and groom reached the podium and stood in front of the crowd. Everyone sat down with a rustle of fabric. 

"Dearly beloved," the officiant began, and the Doctor put his arm around Amy again. His thumb rubbed slowly across the back of River's hand. The breeze wafted across the clearing, heavy with the scent of roses, resettling the Doctor's hair across his forehead and teasing River's curls. Amy and Rory gazed at their son with joy and pride in their eyes and the Doctor had to blink against the prickle of tears. 

The ceremony was achingly familiar, the old ritual words just as sweet as if they were new. The bride and groom each promised to honor the other, leaving out obedience entirely. The bride's voice rang out clear and strong over the birdsong and the sound of water and wind.

"She'll make a proper Pond woman," the Doctor whispered. Amy laughed with a sort of hiccup, stifling it in her handkerchief. She was holding Rory's hand very tightly.

"Oi, we're the Williamses now," she corrected him. "New life, new name. It turns out you don't need a fairy tale to have a happy ending."

"I owe you an apology," the Doctor murmured.

"Don't you dare, raggedy man," she said, quiet but fierce. "It's a good life and it's my life and I won't hear it. Now shush."

"You may kiss each other," the officiant declared, looking only mildly scandalized. The bride threw her arms around the groom's neck and kissed him resoundingly. Everyone applauded. 

There was the usual joyous confusion; everyone milled around. Amy, still wiping her eyes, led the way to a brightly lit hall where tables were set. 

"Anthony," she explained to the Doctor. "Our son. Adopted - I mean, after Demons Run, I couldn't. But it all turned out fine." She beamed at Rory and pulled at his jacket until he came closer, looking tenderly down at her. "We've had a brilliant life."

"We have," Rory said. "And we probably ought to go and be social." 

"Fine," Amy sighed, but she looked exceedingly happy. "See you around, yeah? Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye."

"Oh, Pond, you know I hate goodbyes," the Doctor said, his throat tight with emotion. River pressed against his side.

"I know," Amy said, pointing at him. "Promise me."

"I promise," the Doctor said. 

"Good," Rory said. "Enjoy dinner, and no sneaking off."

They strode off together to hug their son and their new daughter-in-law. River and the Doctor watched them go. The Doctor reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out two handkerchiefs, handing one to River.

"It's silly," she said, wiping away a tear.

"No, it isn't," he said, dabbing at his own eyes. "Everybody cries at weddings."

"I told you you'd like this surprise," she said. 

"River Song, you are incredible," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Well, I try," she said modestly. 

There was dinner. There was dancing. River and the Doctor made their way out onto the floor. The band was playing a slow song; they swayed gently to the music. 

"We should get married again," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Mmm," River said. "Properly married?"

"My hearts were in it the first time," the Doctor said, "but there wasn't any dancing."

"No," River agreed. "There wasn't time."

"Then it's settled," the Doctor said. "But it'll be tricky, getting all the guests there. We might have to have several weddings."

"If you like," River said. "That means we get several wedding nights, after all."

"As many as you like," the Doctor said, pulling her close enough to dance cheek to cheek. 

They danced through several songs. The Doctor made himself popular with the children by doing what River insisted on calling his giraffe dance. Eventually Amy and Rory came back to find them, Anthony and his wife in tow. 

"Aunt River!" Anthony exclaimed, throwing his arms around River. "So good to see you! I'm so glad you could make it. I swear, you never look a day older."

"Flatterer," River told him, kissing his cheek. "At least your parents raised you properly."

"I guess they're done with that now," Anthony said, grinning. "This is Margaret."

"I've heard so much about you," Margaret said, hugging River too. 

"And this," Anthony said, "this must be the Doctor." He shook the Doctor's hand. "Oh, what the hell." He hugged the slightly startled Doctor. "I feel like I know you, Mum's told me so many stories. You're like the good wizard in a fairy tale, I swear." 

"Don't believe everything you hear," the Doctor joked. 

"I begged Aunt River to bring you along a hundred times," Anthony said.

"And I said one day I would, and here we are," River said indulgently. 

"The Doctor?" Margaret said, looking between Anthony and the Doctor.

"Old family nickname," Amy said. "I swear, I barely remember your real name at this point, eh, Doctor? I suppose that's what happens when you get old."

"Oh, Amelia, you'll never be old," the Doctor said. 

Someone called out and Anthony looked over and signaled. "I'm sorry, Mum, Dad, Aunt River, Doctor," he said. "Duty calls."

"Go on," Amy said. "It's your wedding."

They watched him and Margaret walk away into the crowd of their friends.

"We did all right," Amy said, leaning against Rory.

"We did fantastic," Rory said.

"And now you're going to sneak out," Amy said without looking at the Doctor. "Leave us to our happiness, not take up all these valuable memories, blah blah blah."

"It's probably best," River said gently. "Mother."

"I know," Amy said, flinging herself at River and burying her face against River's shoulder. "And I know I'll see you again, River. It's him that's gone for good again."

"But we got this last chance," the Doctor said, holding his head very high as if that would stop the tears from dropping. "A proper goodbye."

Rory surprised him by grabbing him in a tight hug. "We've missed you," he said. "We'll miss you again. But don't worry about us, Doctor. We haven't suffered."

"Small mercies," the Doctor said quietly. He turned to Amy, who was rubbing her damp cheek against River's shoulder as River stroked her hair. She looked at him and he held out his arms. She stepped into them and sighed; it sounded as if the sound came from her bones.

"Amelia Williams," he murmured. "We had the best of times, didn't we? Tell me a story, one last time."

"Once upon a time," she said, "there was a girl who waited for a raggedy man in a magic box. And it was worth the wait, every minute of it. And she had the best life possible, and the best friends. And then the girl grew up, and found a new time and a new place, and she made a new life. And somehow that was the best life as well, and she found the magic stayed with her even when she didn't see the raggedy man anymore."

"And they all lived happily ever after," the Doctor whispered. 

"There now," Amy said, crying in earnest, "you've had your story, raggedy man. Run along before I have to explain why I'm bawling my eyes out. This is a happy day."

"That's never stopped you before," Rory said lovingly, putting his hands on her shoulders. Amy stepped back and looked at the Doctor. River kissed them each on the cheek; all three of them embraced for a long moment before River sighed and released them. 

The Doctor took River's hand and turned toward the door. He paused, looking back over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Go," Amy ordered. "Live well. Love each other." She smiled through her tears. "Somebody very wise told me that a long time ago."

The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it again. He nodded once and turned to River. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. They walked out the door and through the garden. The music followed them, carried by the breeze. The door of the TARDIS swung open before them, golden light spilling out. They stopped in the pool of light and looked up at the sky. The stars had come out, bright against the deep blue of the sky. 

"Thank you," the Doctor said, his voice a little hoarse. 

"You're welcome, my love," she said. "You needed to know you hadn't failed them. You couldn't possibly fail them."

"And you?" he asked. "I haven't failed you?"

She smiled, her expression as brilliant as the full moon above them. "Impossible, sweetie."

"River," he said, thinking of all the things he could never tell her.

"Shh," she said, stopping him with a kiss. "Come along, Doctor. We've got a things to do and places to see. A whole universe to explore. A hundred happy endings to make come true. And, as I remember, several weddings to plan." Her eyes twinkled. 

"Well," the Doctor said, straightening his tie. "We'd better get started. We've got all the time in the world." 

"Exactly," River said with a smile. She led him into the TARDIS. The door closed behind them. A moment later, a new point of light twinkled among the stars.


End file.
